


Prettier

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nick wakes up to a snow day.





	Prettier

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words June bingo, prompt "blizzard"

"Did they call it?" 

Opening his eyes, Nick looks across the room, sees Ellie standing at her bedroom window, one finger cracking the blinds so that she can look out onto the street. Her cell phone is in her other hand and she looks back over her shoulder at him, hair tousled in a hundred different directions. She gives him a little smile as she nods and he's only human, lets his gaze travel down the length of her body, over the shirt she's wearing, the one that she helped take off him and threw on the floor the previous night. It's tight on him but it's loose on her, although it's not nearly long enough to cover up anything that needs covering up. 

Which Nick does not have a problem with. At all. 

"About a half hour ago, apparently." There's a smile in her voice too as she looks back out the window and he's not sure if it's because of the snow or because they have a whole day off to spend together. "There's a good foot and a half of snow out there and it's still coming down hard." Her hair swings as she glances back at him with a come hither look on her face. "Come see." 

He tries, he really does. Because they’d left work early the previous night when the long-threatened blizzard started to hit, a night they’d spent keeping each other warm in a variety of interesting ways. Now they have whole day together and she's wearing his shirt and showing a hell of a lot of flesh and he doesn't want to be any more than arm's reach away from her. 

But when he sits up in bed, the covers slip down to his waist so that the chill air of the room hits him and yeah, screw that. You can take the boy out of Florida but you can't take the Florida out of the boy and Nick is no fan of being cold. 

"Baby, it is freezing," he says, his voice rising at least an octave. He doesn't even care if she teases him over it. "Get back in here." 

Ellie's no fan of being ordered around but she laughs softly. "It's pretty," she says but he can counter that easily, and does. 

"You're pretty," he tells her and he can see the blush on her cheeks from clear across the room. "I'm prettier. Get over here." Her laugh is louder at that and she does what she's told, letting the blind fall closed and padding across the room to him. She slips into bed, presses her body close to his which is not usually something he has a problem with. Today, he recoils. "Jesus, your feet are freezing." 

She moves her feet back, snuggles the rest of her body against him, the material of the shirt she's still wearing scratchy against his bare chest. "So warm me up," she says, looking up at him through her eyelashes and there's no way he can pass up an invitation like that, so he doesn't. 

Nick's not a fan of snow days in general. But if they all turn out like this, he thinks he'll be changing his mind.


End file.
